the winter spirit and half demon: Jack Frost X Reader
by ouran.fan55
Summary: Jack Frost, the winter spirit, the guardian of fun, a special girl is very lonely and lost, she needs a friend. P.S. I know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Once upon a time there was a very special girl who thought that if she had a friend she wouldn't have anything to fear, for she had feared everything. The girl had (e/c), she had (h/c) hair with black streaks, a demon tail, bird like wings, and fangs. She also has powers on which she never uses. Her name is (y/n) (m/n) (l/n). Here is her story.

Lucy at 4 years was running for her life from black horses with yellow eyes, because she was scared of the black horses and she didn't want to use her wings. "Someone save me." She cried after tripping. When she thought that the horses were going to get her, and then she saw a boy in a frosted blue hoodie, brown pants, with white hair and icy blue eyes, he also had a staff, and saved her. "Hey you okay?" he asked her. She shyly nodded. "What's your name?" he asked. "(y/n)." She said. "Hello (y/n), I'm Jack." He said. (y/n) smiled at him like she knew him for a long even though they just met. "You have a nice smile (y/n)." Jack told her. That made (y/n)'s smile brighter. "Do want to be my friend? I have any and can you be my protector?"(y/n) asked. "Yes I'll be you're friend, but I'll try on the protector part. Is that okay?" Jack asked. (y/n) nodded and smiled. Then a little fairy thing flew Jack and squeaked at him. "Okay. I'm (y/n), but I have to go." Jack said before leaving. "Okay bye." (y/n) said upset. Then all of a sudden she knocked out and wakes up in a Catholic church being prepared for an exorcism. "Let me go." She said. "Devil must be cast out of your body." A priest said. "I said let me go." (y/n) said somehow summoning an entity that entered one of the priests to let her go and she ran and then she bumped into a man in all black, with black hair, and topaz eyes. (y/n)'s first instinct when she saw this man…. Run. As she ran her cloak flew off which exposed her wings which gave her no chose but to fly. As she flew she bumped into someone and they both fell out of the shy and fell in a dumpster. "Ow." They said. (y/n) recognized to voice of the person she bumped into. "I'm so sorry Jack." She said. "That hurt." He said looking at her, somehow crashing into her gave him a broken nose and he lost a tooth. "Um Jack this is going to hurt so please don't freak out." She said. Jack looked confused before (y/n) cracked his nose back into place, spitting out one of her teeth that fell out of place that quick grew back, cleaned off her blood from it, she took her thumb, rubbed off some of his blood from his face, placed the blood of the tooth, and then rammed the tooth into where his missing tooth was. "OW!" he cried. Then after a second it didn't hurt. "Hey it doesn't hurt anymore. How did do that?" he asked. "I'm awesome." (y/n) said. Jack chuckled and ruffled her hair.

It had been 6 days since Jack and (y/n) first met and they are the best of friends. They pull pranks together and sometimes pull pranks on each other. Then one day (y/n) ventured into a garden and was caught by owner garden, who also owned the very fancy five star restaurant in town. The owner showed her mercy; in fact he took her in and adopted her. That's how she got the last name (l/n). "Nice place (y/n)." She heard Jack said. "Thanks Jack." She said with a smile while holding the flowers she picked. "Hm. They're missing something." Jack said pretending to think. (y/n) looked confused. "Aw yes." Jack said before lightly frosting the flowers so that they sparkle in the sun. The 4 year old stared in awe. (y/n) smiled at what her friend did. He made the flowers more beautiful, he has a beautiful power. "Wow, your power is amazing Jack." She said. "Thanks (y/n)." Jack said ruffling her hair. Then all of a sudden an oversized rabbit appeared, which freaked (y/n) out, so she ran behind Jack. "Mate, there's trouble at the pole." The rabbit said to Jack. Jack turned around and knelt down to (y/n)'s level. "(y/n), I need to go. But don't worry I'll be back and we can have fun until we pass out." Jack said. "Promise?" (y/n) asked holding out her pinky. "Promise." Jack said taking it with his and then he ruffled (y/n)'s hair and leaving. "Miss (y/n), where are you?" she heard one of the servant call. "I'm here." She said. The went to her and saw that she had flowers that were frosted and none of the other flowers were frosted. The thought that they were imagining it, so they rubbed their eyes, and when they did the frost was gone. After that the servant and (y/n) entered the large mansion that overlooks the garden. (y/n) started humming to herself out of nowhere, it was out of character for her. "Miss (y/n) are you okay?" the servant asked. "Yup." (y/n) replied. A 4 year old is falling for 300 and something year winter spirit, this will be interesting.

"(y/n), sweetheart are you feeling well?" her adopted mother asked. (y/n) smiled and nodded. "Yup." She said. It had been two weeks since Jack left, and (y/n) was heading to the garden, because the frost on her window means that he was there. She rushed to see him, her only friend in the world, only person who she can focus on and not on what is happening to her. "Jack." She called. "Hey (y/n)." He said with a smile. (y/n) smiled big. "So why did you have to go away?" she asked him. "Oh an old enemy is trying to hurt children." Jack said. "That's mean." (y/n) said. "Yeah." Jack replied. "Now to having fun until we pass out Jack." (y/n) said. Jack chuckled and started playing her. (y/n) fell asleep 2 and half hours after sunset. Jack put her to bed before anyone noticed that she was missing. "Sweet dreams (y/n)." Jack said kissing her forehead before leaving. 10 minutes after that gold sand circled around to show her dream. "My, my. How sweet look at her so full of hope, wonder, fun, all that's missing is a touch of fear." A dark male said. "Don't you touch her Pitch." Jack said shooting frost at the male making a huge crash waking up (y/n). When she saw Pitch, she ran behind Jack shaking. She never shown her right eye to anyone, well the Catholic Church has seen it. But when she looked into Pitch's eyes and him turning her dreams into nightmares, she could see his plan back firing, because of the monster inside of her.

As Jack and Pitch fought (y/n) slowly felt the monster take control. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." (y/n) quietly said as hair changed. The monster was taking control, (y/n) is only 4 so she is weak. But when (y/n) passed out and Pitch turned her dreams into nightmares, it back fired and (y/n) was looked like a full demon. She attacked both Jack and Pitch. Jack attack Pitch for what he did. Pitch then grabbed Jack by his throat and threw hard against the ground, which snapped (y/n) back to her senses. "JACK!" she screamed before hitting Pitch with a black fire ball and running to Jack who was weak from being picked by his throat and slammed to the ground. "You'll pay for that." Pitch said. "No, you'll pay for hurting Jack, for messing with my dreams, and letting out the monster." (y/n) said standing her ground, now brave. Pitch went attack her with his scythe, but due to currently being a demon, (y/n) was faster. (y/n) showed Pitch mercy by using hand to hand combat and knocked him out. Then all of a sudden a flash of light came and she was back to normal and she passed out. Pitch woke up and his nightmares dragged him to his lair when he saw (y/n), even though she was asleep.

Jack thought that the other guardians should meet (y/n), so he took her to the pole. "Jack where were you, do see this the lights are alright, Pitch is nowhere to be found, and who's the girl?" asked a fairy girl. "This is (y/n) (l/n), I was at her mansion, and she single handedly defeated Pitch." Jack said laying her down. "Man in moon did say that Pitch none of the guardians would defeat him, and I felt it in my belly that it would be a friend of yours Jack." an old fat Russian male said. Jack chuckled and looked at (y/n) and rubbed his thumb on her cheek as his expression softens. "Even if you can take care of yourself I will protect you, even if you can't see me anymore I'll forever protect. I promise I will." He said before kissing her forehead and taking her home. Three weeks after that night Jack and (y/n) grew closer and Jack had protected (y/n) from things that she could protect herself from. "Hey Jack what would you do I let's say I had a darkness inside that could come out at any moment and take control. Would you go away?" (y/n) asked him. (y/n) didn't remember her battle with Pitch. "No, I'm your friend and protect therefore I'm here for you." Jack said. (y/n) smiled big. "Thanks Jack." She said. "No prob." He said ruffling her hair. Then her stomach growled. "Hungry?" Jack asked. "Yeah." (y/n) said. Jack handed her a piece a of fruit cake. (y/n) ate the cake and smiled. "Thank you Jack." She said. "Oh Luc, can I asked you a favor?" Jack asked (y/n). "Yeah?" (y/n) replied. "Please don't forget about me?" Jack asked. "Why would I forget about you?" (y/n) asked. "You're human, but I'm a spirit. Only children can see me…" "I'm almost 5 years old, so I'm still a child. Not just that I'll never forget you" (y/n) said cutting Jack off. "Really?" Jack asked. (y/n) smiled and nodded. "Happy birthday." Jack said holding up a snowflake pendant. "Wow. That is pretty Jack, but I won't be 5 for another 5 months." (y/n) said taking the pendant. Jack chuckled. "I like your chuckle Jack." (y/n) told him. "Really?" Jack asked. "Yup." (y/n) said. (y/n) closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, focused on ice, and made a rose. "Whoa that was awesome (y/n)." Jack said. "Really?" (y/n) asked. "Totally." Jack replied. Then a fairy girl arrived. "Jack I've been looking all over for you." Said the fairy girl. "Hello, I'm (y/n) what's your name?" (y/n) asked the girl. "I'm the Tooth fairy, but you can call me Tooth for short." The girl said. "Okay." (y/n) said with a smile, but the monster sent Tooth a death threat glance. Tooth froze in place. "Hey Tooth are you okay?" Jack asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go." Tooth said before leaving. "What's with her?" Jack asked. (y/n) shrugged dizzily. "Hey are you okay (y/n)?" Jack asked her. "I don't know." (y/n) replied. "Maybe you need some sleep." Jack said picking her up. "Yeah, maybe." (y/n) said slowly falling asleep.

Jack put (y/n) to bed worriedly. "Please be okay." He said softly. He kissed (y/n)'s forehead and left. When Jack got to the pole everyone had slight concern looks on their faces, mainly Tooth. "What's up with you guys?" he asked them. "Jack your new friend, might be a life hazard. You should stop hanging out with her." Tooth said. Jack started laughing. "You're funny." Jack said. "No Jack it's for your own good. You'll get hurt if stay around her." Tooth said putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's 4 years old." Jack said. "You don't understand mate. Tooth says she might be dangerous." An oversized rabbit said. "No you don't understand, she's just a little girl. She couldn't hurt anyone." Jack said. "Jack you aren't gaining feelings for her are you?" Tooth asked. "What no." Jack said with a crack in his voice. "Jack are you lying?" an old Russian man asked. "North, I'm not lying." Jack answered while trying to ignore that his heart is telling him that he is falling for a human child. North looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Mate maybe you should take a break from your friend." The rabbit said. "No Bunny, I need to protect her." Jack said. "What do you mean?" Tooth asked. "I need to protect her from everything she can't protect herself from and from the monster." Jack said remembering (y/n)'s demon side and how she single handedly defeated Pitch, but he was also hurt in the process. It was actually kind a scary.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

(y/n) was getting ready for the day with the stereo at almost full blast. She was singing along with one of the songs as she got ready. Then (y/n) heard a knock at her window. She turned and saw Jack. "Jack." (y/n) said letting him in. "Hey (y/n), you know Tooth?" Jack asked her. "You mean that girl from last night? Yeah, sort of." (y/n) answered. "Well she got some of my other friends convinced that we shouldn't hang out any more." Jack said. "What?" (y/n) asked in disbelief as her wings sank. "I wasn't happy about it either." Jack said hugging her trying to cheer her up. (y/n) hugged back. "Miss (y/n) your father wants to see you." One of the maids said through the door. "Okay." (y/n) called to the maid. "I wonder what's needed from a 4 year old." Jack thought a loud. "I heard that and any way, I'll be back. Thanks for cheering me up." (y/n) said giving him a hug and going to see her adopted father. When she got to her adopted father's office she saw a priest from the Catholic Church. "W-what's going on here?" she asked terrified. "(y/n) this is Father David and he will be your tutor." Her adopted father said. "Hello Miss (y/n)." the priest said. "What's the mean to this?" (y/n) asked still terrified. "(y/n) I'm Catholic and I had been lacking on going to church, please forgive me father. So we are going to church every Sunday, and you will have an at home Sunday school with Father David." Her adopted father answered. (y/n) was terrified of the Catholic Church, because they keep trying to exorcise her. "Um. Father can I go have some food?" (y/n) asked knowing that if she protesting to going to a Catholic Church would lead to an attempt to exorcise her. "Yes you may." Her adopted father said. "Thank you." She said before leaving and getting some food and then she rushed to her room and hid in there for the rest of the day.

Jack was still in her room and saw how terrified she was. "Hey (y/n) are you okay?" Jack asked her. "I don't think I can do this." She replied. Jack's first guess was that Pitch was back and that he had found a way to control (y/n)'s demon half. "Is it Pitch?" Jack asked her. "No, it's the Catholic Church." (y/n) told him. Jack looked slightly confused on that statement and had no idea the cause of the fear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked her. (y/n) shook her head and went to her bed. "I just need some sleep. Jack can you watch over me as I sleep?" (y/n) asked him. He chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed. "Of course." Jack said. "Thank you." (y/n) said before falling asleep. Somehow in Jack's presences (y/n) feels that's where she's the safest. Aw love. "Are you sure about this (d/n)?" Jack heard (y/n) adopted mother asked outside of the door. "Yes, she looked terrified when we talked the Catholic Church, not just that 3 ½ weeks ago I saw her turn into something demonic. There's no doubt that she is a demon." Jack heard her adopted father say. "But an exorcism?" he heard her adopted mother say. "I'm not going to let that happen." Jack said to himself before picking (y/n) up and flying to the pole. After 10 minutes of flying and making sure he wasn't followed Jack arrived at the pole with a sleeping (y/n). "Hey guys." Jack said to the other guardians. They turned and saw that he was hold (y/n). "Jack are you crazy bringing her here, she is a monster." Tooth said. "Don't say that about her, she isn't a monster and I brought her here so she wouldn't be an experiment for the Catholic Church. I Don't want to see her as scared as she was when she returned from her adopted father's office." Jack slightly yelled slowly showing his true feelings for (y/n). "You do love her, don't you mate?" Bunny asked him. ""What if I do, it wouldn't matter. She's human and I'm a guardian, and when she grows up, she'll forget me." Jack answered not aware that when he yelled at Tooth had woken (y/n) Jack's statement that he had found feelings of love for her made (y/n) smile and she snuggled close to his chest.

"Hey Jack I think yelling slightly woke up your friend." North said pointing out that (y/n) was snuggling close to Jack's chest and her tail is waving. "Wait does that means she heard what I said?" Jack asked getting very embarrassed. A little golden man nodded. Jack's face started turning pink. (y/n) looked up and giggled. "What's so funny?" Jack asked. "Your face is pink." (y/n) answered. Jack made a pouting face which also made (y/n) giggle. Jack liked her giggled, like how (y/n) like his chuckle. "So um. How long have you been awake?" he asked. (y/n) shrugs and rests her head on Jack's chest. Tooth tensed when she saw this, because just like (y/n) she was in love with Jack. "Are you okay Tooth?" Bunny asked her. "Yeah, I need to go collect teeth." Tooth said before leaving. "Weird." Jack said. "Mate you need to take her home." Bunny told Jack. Jack remembered what (y/n) adopted parents were planning and he wasn't going to let that happen. "But I wanted to play with (y/n) here at the pole." He said. "The yetis are behind on work, so no." North said. "You guys are no fun." Jack whined. "Take her home." Bunny said again. Jack frowned and went to take (y/n), but he took his own sweet time doing it. "Do you think that Tooth is jealous of me?" (y/n) asked still half asleep. "I don't know." Jack said not wanting to take (y/n) to where there will be fear for her.

When Jack and (y/n) back to her room, (y/n)'s adopted mother pulled (y/n) into her arms with tears. "Oh thank God you're okay, and you how could you take a mother's child" She said looking from (y/n) to Jack. (y/n) and Jack was surprised on situation on that (y/n)'s adopted mother could see Jack. "Wait you can see me?" he questioned. "Yes, I can see you, I can also hear you. One of the many perks of being an angel and bearing the child of Satan. "Wait, hold up a sec. You're my mother?" (y/n) asked her. "Yes." Her mother answered. "So is that why you took me in?" (y/n) asked another question. "Yes." Her mother said. "So then why did you just leave me on the streets for 4 years where the Catholic Church would try to exorcise me?" (y/n) questioned. "I couldn't keep you, because you were a child out of wedlock and that you where the Devil's child." Her mother said. "Well then. To hell with the church." (y/n) said. Her mother gasped at what (y/n) had said. "I don't want a church to rule my life, mainly if they've tried to kill me or use me as a guanine pig." (y/n) said. "No way." Jack said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Hell

Chapter 3: Hell

(y/n) didn't know what to do at the moment, for she found out that she is the child of an angel and the Devil. "Well then, I guess it explains why the Catholic Church is after you." Jack said jokingly. "Yeah." She said heading to her bed. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Her mother said before leaving the room. "When you see my face, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell. Hope it gives you hell." (y/n) sang to herself tiredly. "You need some rest, I'll watch over you. I promise." Jack said. "Okay." (y/n) said before passing out. "How interesting, my little student is my target." Jack heard a male's voice say. "What the hell?" Jack asked turning to see a Catholic priest. "Who are you, are you a demon or an angel?" the priest asked Jack. "Neither, I'm Jack Frost the spirit of winter. Who the hell are you and how can you see me?" Jack asked him. "I'm Father David of the Catholic Church and I'm an angel." The priest answered.

"When you said target, what did you mean by that?" Jack asked. "I was sent to take out the child of the Devil." The priest said. Jack growled after he said that. "You aren't laying a damn finger on her." Jack said pointing his staff at the priest. "You poor soul, she must have used her magic on you." The priest said. Jack shot a blast frost at the priest and taking (y/n) somewhere safe. After he took (y/n) some somewhere safe, Jack went to deal with the priest. When (y/n) woke up she wasn't in her room. "Huh, where the hell am I?" she asked herself. Then she saw Jack hurt in a corner. "Jack!" she cried running to him. "What happened?" she asked. "I got into a fight with a Catholic priest who was an angel." Jack answered. "Why?" (y/n) asked. "Because he wanted to kill you and I didn't want that to happen because I…" Jack was having trouble telling (y/n) that he loved her. "You, what?" (y/n) asked. "Um. I uh um." Jack started to stumble over his words and started to blush. "Jack you're blushing, why are you blushing?" (y/n) asked him. "Oh, uh no reason." He said.

(y/n) started giggling, because she remembered when Jack took her to the pole and when he accidentally woke her up and she remembers that he had slightly showed that he loved her to the other guardians. "I think your giggle is cute." Jack said. That made (y/n) blush darkly. "Now you're blushing." Jack said. "A-am not." (y/n) said embarrassed. "You stuttered." Jack pointed out. (y/n) started pouting. "I'm sorry (y/n)." Jack said feeling guilty for making (y/n) sad. "There's one way you can make me feel better." (y/n) said with a serious face. "Please, when you protect me, don't do anything stupid where it gets you killed?" (y/n) asked Jack instead of kissing him. "I'll try." Jack said hugging her. "I don't want to lose you." (y/n) told him which shocked him. 'Does she love me?" he thought. (y/n) fell asleep in Jack's arms, because she was tired and she felt safe. "Well I guess it's time to take you home." Jack said before carrying (y/n) home. (y/n) was sleeping peacefully all the way, but then she had a nightmare or vision of the near future and that she wasn't strong enough against Pitch and Pitch killed Jack. "It's okay, everything is okay. I'm here." Jack said trying calm her. It worked a little.


	4. Chapter 4: the kiss

Chapter 4: the kiss

It was 10 years since the others found out about Jack's feelings for (y/n), but he wanted to wait 3 more years before telling her. She was very talented, to art, dance, music, cooking, and language. Jack would watch the love of his life grow into a beautiful woman. "He had tattoos up and down his arms, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop, he's a sweet talking, and sugar coated candy man." (y/n) sang while fantasizing about Jack. "Hey (y/n)." Jack said. "Oh hey Jack." (y/n) said. "What cha singing about?" he asked. "Oh um nothing." (y/n) lied blushing. "Uh huh." Jack said in disbelief. (y/n) started to mess with her thumbs and feet while glancing at Jack's lips every now and again. "Hey (y/n) are you okay?" Jack asked her. "You know today is my, um, 14th birthday." She said. "Yeah, 10 years since we've known each other, and you can still see me." Jack says with relief. (y/n) nodded as her checks got redder.

"Miss (y/n) your father needs you." A maid said. "Fuck, okay." (y/n) called to the maid. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "My adopted father wants me to be a nun." (y/n) answered. "Wow." He said. "Yeah, well I got to see what to old man wants, I'll be back." She said before leaving. Jack didn't want her to go, in fact kiss her and claim her for his own. Jack was worried about (y/n) seeing her adopted father, because he would try to exorcise her, so he followed (y/n) to her adopted father's office in case (y/n) comes out in fear. Jack put his ear to the door. "What's so important that you needed to get me via maid on my birthday?" Jack heard (y/n) ask. "You remember Father David, right?" Jack heard (y/n)'s adopted father ask, Jack growled when he heard Father David's name. "Unfortunately." (y/n) replied. "Well he wishes for your hand in marriage." Her adopted father said. Jack growled louder and froze the ground. "Hell no." (y/n) said before going to the door.

"Don't you tell me no." her adopted father said gripping her wrist. "Don't you grab me like that." (y/n) said shooting her adopted father across the room. "Demon." Father David said pulling out a cross. (y/n) rushed out the door bumping into Jack. "You again?" the priest asked looking at Jack. "(y/n) you can run I'll fight." He said getting into a fighting stance. "Jack hold your breath." (y/n) said. "Why?" he asked. "Just do." (y/n) said before dragging him into the shadows to her room. "Since when did you know how to do that?" Jack asked between coughs. "Since Friday the 13th." (y/n) answered. "Looks like you are getting more powerful." Jack said. "Jack there's something I want to tell you, actually I wanted to tell you this for a long time." (y/n) started. "Yeah, what is it?" Jack asked. "Jack Frost I, uh, I, ah screw it.." (y/n) said before pulling Jack into a passionate kiss. Jack was surprised, but went along with it. "Jack Frist I love you." (y/n) said after pulling back for air. "I love you too (y/n)." Jack said.


	5. Chapter 5: the seal

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 5: the seal/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Jack and (yn) sat on her bed as Jack braided her hair. "So (y/n) what's you been up to lately?" Jack asked to break the silence. "I learned different songs, languages, the history of different things, and how to play every instruments. I also have a seal." (y/n) said said. Jack was shocked on the seal part. "Wait what?" he asked. "Oh yeah I a seal on the small of my back to seal away my evil half, but sometimes it's weak and demon comes out." (y/n) said lifting the back of her shirt to show a pentagram. "But sometimes the demon can be helpful, like with getting my adopted father and the priest. It's just a matter of controling it." she finishes. Jack wrapped his arms around her worried about the demon taking control. "Don't worry Jack, I'll take control." (y/n) said resting her head on Jack's chest after reading his mind. "How did you know that I was worried about th-" "Jack I'm the daughter of the Devil and an angel, also it's writen all over your face." (y/n) said cutting him off./p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sorry, I just don't the demon taking control, also Pitch might figure out a way to control it, and I don't want to lose." Jack said slightly freaking out. "Jack, breath. In, out. I've been perpearing for if that happens, and a back up plan if it fails." (yn) said trying to calm Jack down. "What's your back up plan?" Jack asked worried that the it involed killing her. (Y/n) giggled and kissed Jack. "You. If I lose control and the demon takes control, all you have to do is kiss me." (y/n) said with a smile. Juck chuckled that he was her fail safe. (y/n) turned so that they were facing each other. Jack smirked and pulled her into a kiss. (y/n) ran her fingers through Jack's hair as her tail swayed joyfully. Jack's fringers were as entangled in her hair. When they pulled back for air their hair was messed up. "Hey (y/n) I think it's time to show the other guardians that the demon is under control." Jack said getting up and holding ou this hand with his smile. (y/n) took it without question and off they went to the pole./p  
>p style="text-align: left;"When they got there the guardians were fighting nightmares. "What the?" Jack and (yn) asked as they saw the sceen. "Jack help, we can't do this by ourselves." North said fighting off 3 nightmares. "Okay. (y/n) you ready to prove that you aren't a monster?" Jack asked her. (y/n) nodded summoming a sword and started to fight nightmares. "Hello Jack." Pitch said from behind Jack. "Whoa." Jack said jumping to another side of the room. "I see you aren't with the Devil's daughter, good." Pitch said with an evil smile. Jack got nervous on what Pitch was planning then all of a sudden Jack is grabbed by the throat. "I can use you against her." Pitch said. "Pitch you leave him alone." (y/n) yelled throwing a fire ball at him. "Gr. I'll have my revenge on you soon enough (y/n) (l/n), the daughter of (m/n) and the Devil." Pitch said before disappearing with Jack and the nightmares. (y/n) just stood there about to break into tears. "The daughter Devil, you are a monster. I knew it when we first met." Tooth said. "Shut up, just shut the hell up." (y/n) said with tears falling and a dark aura around her, for the seal cracked. "What did you just tell her to do?" Bunny asked. "What right do you have to asume that I was a monster, yeah I'm the daughter of the Devil, so what? But the first person to see past that and stayed by my side after he found out that I was the daughter of the Devil has been kidnapped by Pitch, so I'm going to save him with or without your help." (y/n) said before flying out of the workshop. The guardians were speechless./p 


	6. Chapter 6: Come back

Chapter 6: Come back

(y/n) sped to Pitch's lair to save Jack. As she flew, she lost feathers. "Come on, must go faster, must go faster." She said as she flew to get Jack. When she got there, it was dark and she couldn't sense a single soul or movement except her own. "Hello (y/n)." she heard Pitch say from behind her. "Where's Jack?" (y/n) asked the dark aura getting stronger. "I'm right here." She heard Jack say. She turned and saw Jack just he was different, there was something evil about him now. "What did you do to him?" (y/n) asked Pitch, the seal now more cracked. "Oh I just infused some black sand into his mind, if I control Jack, then I control you." Pitch answered. (y/n) growled slowly losing her humanity to kill Pitch, not on her list of things to do. "What makes you think that because you're in control of Jack you have control of me?" (y/n) asked trying to keep her humanity. "Jack is the love of your life and you'll do anything for him." Pitch said. "Not anything." (y/n) said holding her ground. "What do you mean?" Pitch asked. "I wouldn't join scum like or my father for his sake, I wouldn't do it for the sake of the world, or even mine. I would never join you." (y/n) said. "You shouldn't have said that, Jack." And with that Jack grabbed (y/n) by the throat and threw her against a wall.

That attack caused the seal to crack more, but (y/n)'s goal on turning Jack back to his normal self seems to be slowing her from losing her humanity. "Jack snap out of it, this isn't you, you wouldn't hurt me. You love me, please come back to me." (y/n) said between coughs and then shake when she sees blood. "There's no use, you can't get through to him." Pitch said. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood, NOBODY!" (y/n) yelled charging at Pitch. (Y/n) went to stab Pitch, but Jack jumped into the way and got hit instead, and that broke Pitch's control over him. "JACK!" (y/n) screamed using her power to heal him which was holding back her demon half and broke the seal. "(y/n) what did you do?" Jack asked. "I saved you." (y/n) said before the dark aura consumed her. "(Y/N)!" Jack cried seeing that his greatest fear is coming true. When the guardians got there, they saw (y/n) get consumed by the dark aura and become a demon. With Jack lying helpless on the ground. "She's a monster Jack, get away." Tooth said. "No she's not, (y/n) listen to me you can fight this. I know you can. Please come back to me, I can't lose you." Jack said. (y/n) just scuffed and flew away. "No, this is all your fault." Jack said. The guardians were confused on what he meant, but Jack didn't have the time to tell them that they were judging (y/n) before they knew her. Jack chased after her before she could do any harm to the world and before the Catholic Church catches her.

Pitch started to clap. "Bravo." He said. "Huh what do you mean?" Tooth asked. "With your help there's a demon running lose and one of your guardians doesn't trust you anymore. Bravo, well done." Pitch said. "What have we done." North said. Pitch started laughing like a mad man. The guardians then went after Jack, for what he was doing was suicide. When they find him, he is fighting (y/n), but he is doing everything in his power not to hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7: marry me

Chapter 7: Marry me

Jack fought (y/n) even if it pained him. "I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more." Jack softly sang, but Bunny and (y/n) heard him. "All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more." (y/n) softly sang back while slightly regain control. Jack got a smile using this chance to kiss (y/n) to help her fully regain control. Then a light aura surrounded them and (y/n) looked like more like an angel now. "You used our song." (y/n) said moving some of Jack's hair out of his face. Jack smiled and kissed her. "Does this mean you're a full angel now?" Jack asked. "No, now I can control my demon half, but I'll only use it on urgency." (y/n) told him. Jack chuckled. (y/n) turned back to her normal form. "I like this form" Jack said before kissing (y/n).

"Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding hard to believe, we're in heaven." Jack sang in her ear softly. "Oh, think about our younger years, there were only you and me. We were young and wild and free." (y/n) sang back to him. "Now nothing can take you away from me, we've been done that road before, but that's over now. You got me coming back for more." Jack sang before starting to dance with (y/n), their eyes never parting. "Hey (y/n), can I ask you a question?" Jack asked. "Yeah, what is it?" (y/n) asked curious on what he needed. "Will you marry me?" Jack asked. "Yes!" (y/n) said jumping on him. "Absolutely not." They heard (y/n) mother say. "But I love him." (y/n) protested. "Not until you're 18." Her mother said. "I can't wait 4 years. I just freaking fought a demon for control of my body." (y/n) said. "Oh, sweetie, I've seen you grown into a strong young woman, and fallen for a trusted young man, but this is for your own good." Her mother said putting a hand on her shoulder. (y/n) frowned and shook off her mother's hand from her shoulder.


End file.
